Labyrinth: Music Quiz
by Tina senpai
Summary: A series of short drabbles I done for a challenge and it actually turned out to be quite funny. Just random lols, from heartbreak, to happy to just plain LOLS. Enjoy. Pairings of Sarah and Jareth. Rules on story, check it out and have a go x


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

~Labyrinth: Sarah and Jareth~

-Goodbye my lover-

'Don't leave.' A voice rang out.

Sarah could only fist her hands into tight balls and let the nails dig into the palms of her hand, knuckles balancing her weight against her small vanity.

"I'm a woman. I can't be a child forever." She cried out, the warm, painful tears flowing out and down her cheeks.

A Hand came up to touch her cheek tenderly.

"You don't have to do." Jareth's voice was raspy.

Oh god, she didn't want to hear those words.

"Please. Oh god Jareth, please," she turned to him and looked at his own tear stained cheeks, "don't say such things."

He quickly gathered her frame in his arms and clung to her desperately.

"I'll never let you go. Never." Jareth sobbed, pressing his face into her shoulder and letting his tears go into her hair.

"So...don't." She begged and clutched to him, never letting go.

-The gospel truth-

"A great king," her eyebrow arched, "a great hero. Everybody loved him. He ruled the kingdom wel-JARETH!" Sarah dropped the book from her hand and onto the desk infront of her.

"What? I asked you to read me a story, THEN I shall leave you alone." Jareth smiled smugly from the chair opposite her, lounging back and waiting for her to continue.

"I can't read this? I've read fairytales that are more believable." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"My darling, I AM a fairytale." He reached forward and played with a strand of hair, pulling her forward.

"Ain't that the gospel truth." She leaned more forward and reached for his lips.

-Like a feather-

He heard it.

Clear as day.

"Where is that blasted music coming from?" Jareth proclaimed and marched down the halls of his castle, hearing the unfamiliar music blaring from somewhere.

He reached his own bed chambers and opened the door, the sight before him, making him stop dead and stare.

Sarah stood before him, swaying her hips, carefree, dressed in a very provocative outfit, consisting mostly of one of his shirts, a set of breeches and a pair of his boots.

She turned to him, still dancing and gave him a wild smile.

"I thought you'd never come." She held out her hand and beckoned him closer.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

-I want it now-

"Jareeeeeeeeeeeeeth!" Sarah whined again, throwing her body onto her bed.

"You called, princess?" Jareth said, materialising infront of her.

"Jareth," she sat up and looked at him with a determined chin, "I want it!"

"Want what, my sweet?" He stood before her and gave her a teasing look.

"I want my UNDERWEAR back Jareth! I want it," she stood up and faced him, "NOW."

Jareth seemed to think rather carefully, tapping his chin, before he suddenly dove upon her and kissed her with those wonderful, magic lips of his.

She was gasping for breath as he pulled back.

"You'll be thankful for whatever you're given, young lady."

-Bare necessities-

"Can't relax...day off...bloody goblin king asking me to do rotten jobs." Hoggle mumbled just as he entered the king's main throne room.

"Ah, there you are Hegdewart." Jareth said, dismissively, not really bothering to look at the dwarf.

"Hoggle." Hoggle looked at him with a straight face, still not amused that the king refused to call him his proper name.

"Yes, Hoghead."

"Hoggle!"

"Yes, Haggle, I wan-" Jareth started but was disrupted as a familiar female voice echoed throughout the room.

'JARETH! I NEED YOU HERE!' The voice said, and Hoggle instantly recognised it as Sarah's

"...Nevermind Hoggle! I need you to look after the place whilst I'm gone!" The king said, not even bothering to see what Hoggle had to say and materialised away to his beloved's mortal room.

"Ahhh, this is the life." Hoggle lazed gracefully on Jareth's throne, knowing when Sarah came into the frame, he'd be kept busy for a few hours.

-The way (put your hand in my hand)-

"Always," he slowly kissed in-between her brow and trailed small kisses down between words, "I'll always be there for you. Through tears and rain, I'll always have your hand in mine." He reached her still lips and planted a small kiss on her lips, as not to stir her.

In her sleep, Sarah stirred, the dreams in her head seeming to play out for her in reality to.

"I'll show you the way," he stroked the hair out of her beautiful face, "I'll take you there one day. With me. Forever."

The words echoed in her dreams and she waltzed away, remembering, 'I'll show you the way."

-Wishmaster-

He clasped the sword in his hand and swung it skilfully around him, cutting the villain in half that had been running up behind him.

'I'm coming love.' His inner mind cried out, hoping it would be heard.

'I'm here. Come to me!' A voice came back to him and his determination was given a new edge.

Slicing his way through bodies on the battlefield, he fought heavily, the goblin king showing how powerfully he could swing that sword and shove it into the enemies gut.

Soon, he came up to the hill, reaching his destination.

Their, the princess stood, her arms outstretched for him with a small smile on her lips.

"You took your time." The words escaped her lips and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry my love, I was held up by another wished away." He came up to her and gathered her in his arms. He picked her up from under the knees and carried her back down the hill, carefully stepping over the bodies.

"You see love. You wished for an adventure. This is what you where given." His eyes narrowed to the horizon in the distance.

"All because my husband is the great Wishmaster." Sarah sighed and let her head fall to rest, sleep finally pulling her down into the dream world.

-I'm not wearing underwear today-

"I'm not wearing underwear today!" Jareth shouted loudly, strolling down the castle chambers, not caring who heard him.

"...Get a job Jareth!" Sarah shouted and closed the door to their joint bedchambers to get some sleep.

-Super Duper love-

Today was a day like any other for Sarah Williams.

She strolled around the castle gardens, her summer dress swinging out around her as the gentle wind went past her.

Jareth came up behind her and without so much as a word, lent over and kissed her on the neck, causing her to turn around.

"Jareth, we've talked about this," she stood on her tip toes and poked him in the chest, "just because I love you, doesn't mean you can steal kisses."

She placed one hand palm down against his collarbone and smiled as she felt his heart beat faster beneath her fingertips.

"You have to earn them."

Jareth almost gulped down the extra saliva in his throat as Sarah came even more forward and her lips drew ever closer to his.

Suddenly, he was snapped back from his romantic state by a sudden painful tug at his hair and saw her pull away harshly, with a large smile on her face.

"It's traditional to have a lock of your loved ones hair." And she ran, with him quickly giving chase.

What a super duper love.

-Love song-

No words can express it.

Jareth lounged in his throne room and played with the one crystal ball balanced on his finger.

He watched her sleep.

Hair sprawled out on her pillow and her rosy cheeks, still the same from all those years ago.

He'd promised her valentine evenings and mornings of gold.

He sung her a song that was meant to enchant her into loving him.

Instead, he'd fallen in love with a wisher.

He spent endless nights composing a new song just for her.

One that was truthful and honest, very unlike his own nature, but that's the way he wanted it to be. He wanted to be all those things to her.

He wanted her to love him.

He'd sent her the song in her dreams.

What he didn't know was, the girl had fallen in love with the king of the goblins and every night, when she dreamed his new song, she awoke, knowing the true meanings of the words.

She'd always know what they meant, even if he had sung them to her in a language she didn't understand.

That's the power of a love song.


End file.
